


Little Things

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [107]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Baby Clothes, Big Brother Dean, Big Brother Sam, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, little castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Castiel just needs to lay back and be little for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

Sam isn’t sure why Castiel needs this sometimes, but he can’t deny the former angel much. He thinks that it’s a combination of Castiel’s brokenness, repressed daddy issues, and a very flawed understanding of humanity.

 

He knows that Castiel craves moments like these, though, so he doesn’t hesitate to give his companion whatever he asks for. They haven’t told Dean, and they don’t have much in the way of equipment, but they make do.

 

Sometimes it’s confusing because Sam doesn’t know much about angels and Castiel doesn’t know much about humans, but they manage nevertheless. Cas tells him exactly what to do, what to say, and how to act, something that ruins the illusion a little bit for Sam, but he just reminds himself that it’s not about him. It’s about Cas.

 

***

 

“I wanna be little tonight,” Cas whines a few minutes after Dean puts them to bed.

 

“Okay, baby, what do you need me to do?” He cradles Castiel in his arms because he knows that that’s always the first thing Cas needs.

 

Cas puffs out his chest. “Tell me what a pretty little angel I am,” he says.

 

Sam laughs and boops Cas on the nose. “You’re a beautiful little angel, Castiel.” He taps Castiel’s shoulder blades in askance. Cas hesitates for a moment before nodding. “Such pretty little wings. When do you think you’ll be able to fly, baby angel?”

 

Cas shakes his head. “Never! I’ll need big brother to carry me around forever!”

 

Sam shakes his head fondly. He knows that Cas sometimes likes to pretend that Sam one of his brothers. He’s pretty sure which one Cas likes to think of him as, but he’s never asked. “You’re prettier than that new star I saw the other day.”

 

Cas blushes. “Was it far?”

 

Sam nods. “One day, I’ll take you there.”

 

***

 

The next time it happens, Castiel doesn’t say anything, just pops a thumb in his mouth and looks up at Sam expectantly.

 

“Maybe we should tell Dean,” he suggests, gently tugging Castiel’s hand from his mouth. “We can do this properly.”

 

Castiel starts to cry, as babies tend to do, and Sam belatedly realizes what a bad idea it is to bring up important matters with Cas when he’s little.

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he soothes. “Don’t cry. Big brother is here.”

 

Cas nods and sniffles. Sam rocks him until he falls asleep.

 

***

 

The next morning sees them standing in front of Dean, Sam holding Castiel’s hand for support and Castiel blushing and half-hiding behind Sam.

 

“There’s something Cas wants to tell you,” Sam says, trying to push Cas forward. Cas doesn’t budge and he gives up.

 

Castiel opens his mouth, but all that comes out is a squeak. He buries his face in Sam’s shoulder in embarrassment.

 

Sam sighs. He remembers how the first time Castiel had told him, it had taken the former angel two weeks and hours and hours of stuttering and blushing and hiding his face under his fingers until he’d finally found the courage to ask for what he wanted. Dean doesn’t have the kind of patience Sam does, so he decides to bite the bullet and tell Dean himself. “Cas likes being little sometimes. Don’t you, Cas?”

 

Cas shakes his head and whimpers.

 

“We talked about this this morning, Cas. You said you wanted to tell him, remember?”

 

“I like it when Sam treats me like a baby angel,” Cas confesses, so quietly that Sam isn’t sure Dean heard him.

 

“Go on.” Sam can’t tell what Dean is thinking from his blank expression, but Dean hasn’t said _no_ yet, so he takes it as a good sign.

 

“Cas told me that he might want you to treat him like he’s a child.” Sam pauses. “Not all of the time, just once or twice a month. That’s all he ne-That’s all he wants.”

 

“Come here, Cas,” Dean orders.

 

Cas reluctantly walks over to Dean and sits in his lap.

 

“Why do you want this, baby?” Dean asks as he runs his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

 

Cas squirms under Dean’s gaze. “I miss it,” he says after a while. He doesn’t say what _it_ is, but both Sam and Dean know. “I was still young when... You know, and I miss it, and-” He shakes his head and covers his face with his hands.

 

Dean gently pries his hands away. “Look at me.” Castiel’s eyes meet his and then dart away again. “We’re going to try it out tomorrow, all right?” Castiel’s eyes go wide and he nods.

 

“Thank you, Master!”

 

Dean rubs his back soothingly. “Any time, baby.”

 

***

 

Castiel wakes up to find a onesie, an extra absorbent adult diaper, and a pacifier on top of his dresser. There’s a note beside the pile that says, “Please have Big Brother Sam help you into your clothes. Love, Big Brother Dean.”

 

Cas smiles. Sam lays a hand on his shoulder and he spins around and buries himself in Sam’s arms.

 

“I talked to Dean yesterday,” Sam says. “I told him everything you told me and everything I know about how you like to be treated when you’re little. We’re gonna make it good for you, okay?”

 

Cas nods.

 

“Lie down on the bed, baby. I’ll help you get dressed.”

 

Cas falls back against the bed.

 

“Dean said that if you have to go potty, you have to go in the diaper, okay?”

 

Cas blushes. “Don’t wanna.”

 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Sam soothes. “Just let us take care of you today.”

 

“Okay. I’ll be a good little boy,” Cas promises.

 

Sam smiles as he slips on Castiel’s diaper. “Who’s my good little boy?”

 

Cas claps. “I am!”

 

Sam blows a kiss against his stomach and Cas giggles. “That’s right. Up, now. We have to get you in your onesie so you won’t get cold.”

 

Cas jumps up and lets Sam help him into his onesie. Then Sam eases the pacifier into his mouth and he smiles around it. For the first time in a long time, he feels warm and safe and _loved._

 

He lets Sam lead him down the hall into a room he’s only been in once or twice.

 

He grins around the binky when he sees it. The walls are painted in pastel tones, and there’s an adult sized crib and a playpen and a changing table in the room as well as several new toys. Best of all, it smells like _home._

 

Dean lifts him effortlessly and cradles him like a baby. He wonders to himself why they didn’t think of telling Dean earlier. “Hey, little bro,” Dean says. “When Sammy told me we’d be taking care of a baby angel today, I got all of your favorite toys ready.”

 

Castiel makes a little happy purring noise and Dean bounces him a little before setting him down on an over-sized play mat with fun jungle animals hanging from the arches. Cas plays for a little while before he starts to fuss, just a little at first because he knows that Dean doesn’t like it when he causes trouble.

 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Dean asks kindly.

 

Cas lets the pacifier fall from his mouth. “Don’t wanna play. Wanna cuddle.” He holds out his arms with a plaintive mewl and Dean obligingly picks him up.

 

“Does my sweet little baby angel need to be held?”

 

Cas nods. “Cuddle.”

 

“Aww. Do you want big brother Sam to cuddle you too, little one?”

 

Cas smiles and coos. “Sam! Sam!”

 

Dean leans down to kiss his forehead. “Sam’s right here.” Dean sinks down onto the padded floor and Sam does the same thing, sitting cross-legged across from his brother and shifting Castiel’s lower half onto his lap.

 

“I’m right here, Cas,” Sam assures him.

 

They both take turns petting Castiel’s hair, much to the little one’s delight. After a while, Dean rises to retrieve a bottle of warm milk. “Are you thirsty, angelface?” He whispers.

 

Cas latches onto the bottle in response and starts suckling. He starts to purr once again and Sam rubs his tummy as he sucks down the liquid.

 

“Do you think you can take a nap on your own if we set you down in your crib?” Dean asks.

 

Cas nods sleepily. “Nap time,” he mumbles.

 

Dean lifts him up and sets him down in his crib, covering him with a soft, warm blanket and giving him a brand new cuddle toy to hold. Cas is asleep within minutes.

 

***

 

Cas wakes up to an uncomfortable pressure in his bladder. He starts to whimper. Almost instantly, strong warm arms he recognizes as Sam’s are picking him up and folding him up. He whines as the position makes his need grow more urgent.

 

“What’s wrong, Cas? Did you have a bad dream?” Sam asks as he starts to smooth out the other’s hair.

 

Cas shakes his head. “Potty,” he whines.

 

Dean takes him from Sam. “Just let go, sweetheart. You’re wearing a nice absorbent diaper and me and Sam will change you as soon as you’re done, okay?”

 

Cas buries his face in Dean’s shoulder. “Need to go,” he whimpers.

 

Dean gently probes Castiel’s distended bladder, earning him a startled gasp. “Good angels use their diapers,” Dean says.

 

“Don’t wanna.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “I’m not gonna take you to big boy potty, Cas. Now be a good little angel and make pee-pee for me.”

 

Cas stubbornly refuses. He squirms and fidgets and whines and starts to cry when Dean bounces him on his lap. “’m gonna have an a-accident,” he hiccups.

 

Dean gently kisses the back of Castiel’s hands. “It’s not an accident when you’re wearing diapers, Cas. Shh, just let go, baby. You’ll feel so much better and then we can play, okay?”

 

Cas sniffles and tries to hold it a little longer, but it’s too much and he starts to flood his diapers. He sobs even as Dean holds him tight and whispers soothing words in his ear.

 

When he’s all done, he looks up at Dean with watery eyes. “Come on, baby. Let’s get you changed, okay? Next time don’t cry; just go.”

 

Cas nods. He does feel better now, and he hadn’t liked the sensation of needing to go so badly. He smiles a little as Dean lays him down on the changing table and starts to clean him up. He blushes and tries to hide, but Dean just spreads his legs and calms him down with a belly rub. “Shh, nothing to be embarrassed about. Just let big brother help you out, okay?”

 

Cas settles down enough for Dean to finish changing him. “You wanna play with your blocks or bubbles?” Dean asks.

 

Cas thinks for a moment. “Blocks.”  

 

Dean takes out the Legos and they sit on the floor and play and laugh for a little while. Cas builds a castle, Dean builds a bridge, and Sam builds a dragon. Cas giggles gleefully. “You’re the bestest big brothers ever,” he squeaks.

 

Dean smiles softly. “That’s because we have the bestest little brother ever.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam agrees quietly. He grins. “Not to mention the cutest.”

 

“And the most ticklish,” Dean adds.

 

Cas dissolves into joyous laughter as Sam and Dean converge upon him.


End file.
